


Take My Hand

by SomeSleepySloth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth
Summary: When a Malec proposal goes wrong, but also right (in the end at least)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet with the caption "My cousin's boyfriend proposed to her but she didn't have her nails done lmao"
> 
> I said 'Make it Malec', my Chosen Mom replied 'DRAMA QUEEN MAGNUS WOULD TOTALLY GET IZZY'S HAND'
> 
> And thus this mess was born. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Le Jardinier seems to offer a tasting menu, rather than an a lá carte menu, but for the sake of this fic, the boys get menu and want to share different foods, because why not.

“Put it on then, Big Brother”, Izzy says.

Alec looks up at her nervously; he slides the ring onto her ring finger with trembling hands, sighing in obvious relief when the ring slides past her knuckle, locking smoothly into place. Thank goodness he had gotten the right size!

**_Two hours ago_ **

“Welcome to Le Jardinier!” 

Alec sighed in relief at finally making it to the restaurant. He had checked the weather forecast before he left the flat, there was no rain predicted, so he had opted for a simple coat over his outfit. _‘Should have known better than to trust the stupidly unpredictable Manhattan weather’_ he thought wryly to himself, as he approached the hostess stand.

“Good evening Miss, I think there’s a reservation for two, under Mr Lightwood?” Alec inquired politely. The hostess skimmed her pointer finger down the list of reservations, stopping when she saw the name Alexander Lightwood. 

“Mr Alexander Lightwood?” she asked. When Alec nodded his head in confirmation, she waved towards a nearby waitress, who walked towards them at the hostess’ gesturing. 

“Good Evening! My name is Maia, and I will be your waitress for today! Please follow me to your table.” Once Alexander is seated at the table, he is presented with a menu by Maia, before she proceeded to introduce the day’s specials in a cheerful voice.

“Today’s special is the Beef Wellington…” Alec knows he should be paying attention to the waitress, his mother had instilled that much manners in him at least. But he can’t help but feel nervous at the prospect of what was to come, too distracted and worried about that to focus on Maia, who had now moved on to talking about the Cocktail Specials.

Alec’s head jerked up in shock when he felt a nimble foot dart out to kick his shin. When he looked up, Magnus was smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Alexander darling, what is on the menu that is so distressing to you? I have not seen your brows this furrowed since you lost that football match with Jace.”

“Ah no, just a bit of work stuff on my mind. Sorry Magnus” Alec replied, loosening his tight grip on the menu, and reached out one hand to pick up Magnus’, brushing his lips across his knuckles tenderly as an apology, “I promise, you have my complete attention now.”

“As it should always be,” Magnus retorted cheekily, and Alec cannot help but let out a chuckle at that. “Anyway, have you decided what you would like? The lobster bisque sounds good, but so does the french onion soup. I can’t decide which to have!”

As Magnus started pouting at the thought of having to forgo one of the soups that he wanted to try, Alec cannot stop staring at him. He has had the privilege of admiring his boyfriend’s face for the past four years, could probably draw it perfectly in his sleep, but he could not resist.

From his perfectly-styled hair with his trademark quiff, to those beautiful eyes, often lined with dark eyeliner which brought out the warmness of his brown coloured eyes, to that tiny goatee that he sometimes sported when work was too hectic, resulting in him neglecting to shave. Alec did so love to trace his fingers softly along his sharp jawline, feeling the bristles pricking his fingertips. And that ear cuff which he often reached up to fiddle with his slim, elegant fingers whenever he was nervous. Before they met, Magnus told him that he used to wear it at work mainly, fidgeting with it when he was stressed, but removing it outside of work. But now? Magnus could be seen wearing one more often than not, taking it off only when he was in bed. He made that switch when he realised Alec’s secret obsession with it. 

Alec had discovered early on that a nip and tug at Magnus’ ears with his teeth was enough to make Magnus’ knees weak and he strived to make that happen as often as possible. Until once, Magnus had accidentally left the ear cuff on after work, and as Alec nipped at his ear, tongue darting out to soothe the marks left behind his teeth, the chill from the metallic ear cuff hitting his tongue sent a shiver down his spine. The shudder that Alec could not hold back did not escape Magnus’ keen eyes. 

And since then, he would often put on his trademark ear cuff, occasionally tracing it with his fingertip, which drove Alec insane. God, Magnus was absolutely stunning. And don’t even get Alec started on his vibrant and loving personality. Just looking at Magnus was enough to send a warm glow running through him, as he thanked the fates once again for sending this man into his life. He just hoped that he would be able to keep him _forever._

Alec shook his head to dispel these sappy thoughts to focus on Magnus in the present. “We can each get a different soup, so we can share and get the best of both worlds!” he replied.

“You always have the best ideas, Alexander!” Magnus informed him with a bright grin spreading across his face.

All throughout dinner, Alec could barely focus on what he was eating, because the anticipation was killing him. Nonetheless, he shovelled the food into his mouth (in small bites of course, he was not a barbarian) mechanically, relieved that the dishes were so good that Magnus was too busy admiring them to notice Alec’s distractedness.

At the end of dinner, Maia returned to their table to clear the plates, and when Alec gave her a subtle nod, she informed the both of them that she would be returning shortly with dessert. Magnus gave Alec a bewildered look when she left. “Did we order dessert? I don’t remember us having done that” he questioned.

Alec merely gave him a cryptic look, and said “You will see.”

And as Maia rounded the corner, a plate of Tiramisu cradled gently in her hands, Magnus _did see_. He let out a gasp, eyes widened in surprise, head turning back and forth as he switched his gaze between Alec’s solemn face and the ring nestled at the top of the dessert, the metallic sheen of it glinting brightly, even in the dim lighting of the dining room. 

“Alexander...darling…” Magnus considered himself an eloquent man, he was often the most composed one out of all his friends, but at that moment, his brain seemed to have switched off, leaving him speechless and flustered. He licked his lips nervously, trying to process what was happening exactly. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked in a soft voice.

Alec rose up from his chair smoothly, plucked the ring from the Tiramisu, knelt down on one knee, and looked up at Magnus hopefully. He cleared his throat, before he spoke slowly but surely, “Magnus Bane, I am sure you know what this is. I love −”

Alexander had barely started his speech before Magnus lunged out of his seat to wrap his arms around him. Magnus heard Alexander chuckle, before his wide arms came up to cradle Magnus, hugging him loosely to his chest. “Might I be bold enough to assume that is a yes from you, Darling?” Alexander teased.

“Of course it is a yes you idiot! It is always a yes, I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, my darling fiancé.” Alexander lowered his arms from around Magnus and leaned back, looking him in the eye. Magnus could see the happy crinkles by his eyes, mouth stretched wide with that grin of his, and a teary sheen in his eyes. Just as Magnus was about to poke fun at Alexander, he heard thunderous applause break out around him.

Jerking back in confusion, he looked around the restaurant, wondering what on earth was happening, when he spied the Lightwood family out of the corner of his eyes. And as he squinted, he identified the familiar figures of Caterina and Ragnor, and even Madzie standing beside the Lightwood family, joining in on the applause.

Alec stood up and pulled Magnus to his feet, before he waved cheerfully to his family and friends who had gathered at the restaurant for moral support. “He said yes!” Alec announced joyfully, to which everyone, including the other restaurant guests, let out another round of applause.

Alec lost sight of Magnus as their respective friends and family members swarmed around them, offering congratulations, before enveloping them into warm hugs. Alec had to remind Izzy that if she continued trying to suffocate the air out of him with her hug, he would asphyxiate and not be able to marry Magnus. Thankfully she released him after that comment.

“So Big Bro, how about we get your first shot as fiancés now?” Izzy asked, rubbing her hands in excitement. “Let’s get one with the both of you and that wonderful ring, so we can send it to our parents!”

“Okay, Alec and Magnus, stand closer, and Magnus, bring your left hand up and position it beside your face, so the ring will be featured prominently in the picture,” Izzy ordered, directing the both of them into photogenic positions, or at least Alec thought that was what Izzy called it.

At the mention of the ring, Magnus eyes grew wide as his face paled, and Alec started panicking, wondering what was wrong. _Did he not like the ring? Did he want another ring?_ “Magnus, Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec asked in an increasingly panicked voice.

“Alexander, I forgot to go for my weekly manicure, and my fingernails look terrible,” Magnus informed him solemnly. Alec let out a sigh of relief at that, “You gave me quite the scare there”, he remarked, “it’s alright, we can always take the photos another day!”

“But this is meant to be our first photo as fiancés,” Magnus replied, a pout starting to form on his handsome face.

Alec was wondering what he could do, when Izzy, his amazingly wonderful sister, piped up with a suggestion: “How about you use my hand as the ring model? I think Magnus and I are about the same size, and if the photo focuses on just your faces and the ring, if I duck down with my hand raised up, you won’t see me in the photo!”

“Yes! Thank you Izzy! Let’s hope that works, I really want a good photograph, so I can rub it in my colleagues’ faces tomorrow ” Magnus wiggled the ring off his finger and handed it back to Alec.

**_Present_ **

“Put it on then, Big Brother”, Izzy says.

Alec looks up at her nervously; he slides the ring onto her ring finger with trembling hands, sighing in obvious relief when the ring slides past her knuckle, locking smoothly into place. Thank goodness he had gotten the right size!

“Brilliant, it fits! Alright, let’s get into position for the photo then!” Magnus commands. Alec moves to stand beside Magnus, arm thrown around his shoulders, while Izzy squats down carefully, ensuring that only her hand is visible in the photo.

Despite the bizarre nature of the photo-taking process, Alec knows this will always be one of his most treasured photographs, because it is the first one of them as fiancés.


End file.
